


Choir Boy

by HitenNoRurouni



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Depowered, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of kinky fics for FrankMatt in a normal, dom/sub AU. Hope you enjoy the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choir Boy

                Matt sat on the bed, a little nervous. He and Frank had been together for about a year, and he’d been falling hard for him, Frank providing him with the security he’d been needing. It was embarrassing to admit, but Matt loved being Frank’s sub. Obeying his much older lover’s commands was fantastic, and he loved being able to give in to his affection. Today, he’d been promised a gift if he was a ‘good boy’, and he’d been very good.

 Frank came out of the bathroom, standing in his boxers before his blind sub, and kissed his lips softly. Matt kissed back, touching his still wet skin. He felt his body heat up, since a shower before a reward could only mean good things. Frank gently ran a hand across Matt’s thigh.

“Were you a good boy, today?” Frank asked, kissing his throat, “Is your work done, and your  phone off?”

“Yes, sir.” He said, panting a bit, “I was a good boy.”

“Good. Take your clothes off for me.” He said, pulling his wrists a little to make him stand. He obeyed and stripped, good and slow for him. Frank admired Matt’s lean, tight figure. He licked his lips as he slowly got naked. His body was perfect. So young and so soft...

“Come here.” Frank said, pulling the younger man back into him, and pushing him onto his back. Matt spread his legs, almost on instinct. He chuckled at the sight, making Matt flinch. Frank reached onto the bedside table for the lube, slicking up his fingers. He gently slid one finger inside him, making him flinch softly and moan. “You’re so hot when you make those noises for me. Making such slutty sounds from just one finger...”

“It’s so good, sir… It feels so good…” Matt panted as Frank worked him before sliding in a second. Matt moaned even louder and opened his legs wider as he carefully relaxed him. When Frank was satisfied with his work, he slid his fingers out, and moved away. Matt was surprised by this, and made a small noise. “What’s going on? Why….”

“Just wait, choir boy. If you aren’t patient, I’ll have to punish you.” He said, the smirk audible. Occasionally he forgot his partner was blind and moved away without realizing that it worried him. When he returned, he gently kissed his partner’s lips to reassure the ginger before sliding something hard and smooth inside him. Matt whined, the object a little bigger than he’d been prepped for, and it stretched him a little.

“It’s big… and cold… “ he whimpered, “What is this…”

Matt was abruptly silenced when Frank turned on the device, now aware of what it was. The vibrator was on low, just low enough to tease. The younger man gasped and moaned louder than before, wanting to feel it get turned up. Frank just chuckled and kissed his neck, then his chest, then the inside of his hips.

“You’ve been such a good boy lately, I thought I’d get my sweet little choir boy a new toy and give him some rewards.” He said, then running his tongue along his shaft. He watched Matt’s pale blue eyes slide closed, and his mouth fall open. He loved it when Frank gave him head. He gently continued to go down on his sweet lover, letting his tongue move over his cock and pull more of those hot, sexy sounds out of him. Matt gasped, voice turning from hot moans to soft, muttered pleas for more.

“Please, please sir, turn it up. I need more, please please…” he begged. Unable to respond with his mouth full, Frank responded by granting his wish. Matt almost screamed the sensations still not quite enough to bring him over. He was simpering softly and making adorable, needy sounds. Frank kept going, taking Matt completely into his mouth. He listened to him purr like a kitten from all the contact. Mattie was too sweet. He slid the blind man’s member out of his mouth.

 “Such a good boy… you look so sweet like this…” he murmured, stroking his cock, “Now come on… what do you say?”

“Please… please let me cum, sir. Please it feels so good… I want to cum.”

“As you wish, my sweet little choir boy.” He said, turning the vibrator all the way up, and pushing it into his prostate. Matt cried out, cumming over his stomach and Frank leaned down to kiss him while he tumbled over the edge. When he finished, he cleaned him up, kissing him softly as he wrapped him in the sheets and comforter. “Good boy. You look so sweet.”

“I… I love you…” he murmured, reaching for him, and taking his hand. Frank smiled softly and took his hand, kissing his forehead.

“I love you too, Matt. Now just go to sleep. You’ve been a good boy.”


End file.
